


Love in Aisle 12

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Interviews, M/M, Smitten Jack, graphics and edits, meet cute, mentions of Jack's anxiety and overdose, single dad!bitty, super market meet cute, zimbits - Freeform, zimbits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack meets a cute stranger with a baby at the grocery store.  He's instantly smitten, but will a connection be made?(A second chapter has been added)





	1. Love in Aisle 12

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to [pieandpucks](https://pieandpucks.tumblr.com/) who requested a Single Dad!Bitty Zimbits meet cute based on [this post](https://pieandpucks.tumblr.com/post/181890807990/okay-but-like-a-zimbits-meet-cute-au-single-dad). I hope you like it!
> 
> Edited to add: A second chapter has been added to the fic. :)

Bone broth, a dozen eggs, protein powder, the cassava flour tortilla chips Tater got him hooked on, some glucosamine, and maybe he’d hit the mochi freezer, too. Chocolate or green tea?

Jack was trying to stick to his list and get in and out of Whole Foods as quickly as possible. He pushed his cart as his eyes wandered up and down the vitamin aisle when he felt his cart roll over a small lump. Jack looked down and on the floor was one teeny, tiny shoe. 

He picked it up. 

“Toms?” he read out loud as he looked at the label.

Jack examined the glittery pastel green shoe. It fit in the palm of his hand and was now a little beaten up thanks to him.

He looked around and wondered if maybe the shoe’s owner was nearby but his cart was the only one in the aisle. Part of him thought he should just plop the shoe on the shelf and keep going, but it really was a cute shoe. He put it in the shopping cart cup holder and proceeded to shop and keep an eye out, just in case.

Jack turned to the next aisle and saw a cute, chubby-cheeked baby in the cart chewing on the ear of a stuffed rabbit. He glanced at her feet and bingo! Cinderella had been found. 

“Well, Miss Clara, should I get mint sage or lavender honeysuckle?” A soft voice with a southern accent asked as he turned to face the baby. The man held two candles in his hand.

Jack stopped and stared at him and was instantly smitten. He had a sweet face, enormous dark eyes that Jack could just dive into, and a tight little body that showed signs of athleticism.

“Oh,” the man said as he looked back at Jack. The two smiled softly at one another.

Jack cleared his throat and said, “I found this?”

He awkwardly held up the shoe, and the man frowned then turned back to the look at the baby.

“Again?” 

He sighed as the baby kicked her feet. He put the candles down, walked up to Jack and took the shoe. 

“Thank you.”

The man examined it and scrunched up his nose.

“Looks like someone ran it over. Good lord,” he said as he dusted it off.

“I, uh, found it by the supplements,” Jack replied.

“I swear, if these weren’t so cute, I’d just chuck them. She’s misplaced one twice already.”

He bent down and gently placed the shoe back on as he cooed, “Daddy is gonna use double-sided tape, isn’t he?”

The baby laughed and Jack couldn’t help but laugh as well. The man smiled at Jack, then frowned.

“Well, thanks,” he said dryly. 

The baby laughed again and then raised her arms toward Jack. He waved at her and she laughed harder.

“Anything else?” 

“What?” 

“Lord, I’m just trying to shop with my daughter in peace.”

Jack then realized he didn’t need to still be standing there; his work there had ended. He delivered the shoe and could now move on, but there he stood.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “Well, you’re just there gawking. I don’t have reward money on me or a book or anything if that’s what you want.”

“What? I don’t-- No. I just…” Jack held up his hands. “Sorry. Well, you’re welcome. And personally, I’d go with the lavender. Bye.”

Jack took his cart, did a 180 and felt his face burn as he kept going.

The entire ride home Jack felt stupid. He didn’t mean to come off as creepy or anything. Had he been creepy? He hated not being sure of himself and what he might have done or not done. 

It would gnaw on him for the rest of the night. He’d just been so unprepared for how cute he found the guy, he might have stared a little too much—but he didn’t think he did. Still, the guy didn’t have to be so rude. The little girl was super cute though and at least _she_ liked Jack.

**+++**

Oats, asparagus, chicken breasts, toothpaste. Jack read his list and knew he was forgetting something. He had almost considered going to a different Whole Foods so he wouldn’t run into that guy again, but his therapist said maybe he was reading into the situation too much. Jack couldn’t control other people’s rude behavior—only his reaction to it. So he kept that in mind and kept his usual store and routine. He reread his list when _bam_! The cart-on-cart smash pulled Jack out of his headspace. 

“I am so sorry!” A voice called out.

Jack was ready to throw in a very Canadian, “No, I’m sorry,” when he realized who it was.

“My god,” the man said, clearly mortified. “It’s you.”

Clara was with him again.

“It was an accident, really,” Jack said as he quickly began to reverse.

The man sighed and followed Jack.

“I was hoping I’d run into you again—and it turns out, I did, literally.”

“Oh?”

“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was having a really bad day, trying not to take it out on anyone, and instead, I took it out on you. I have no excuse. My mama would tan my hide--”

The man was interrupted by Clara who babbled loudly and waved her arms in Jack’s direction, wanting to be carried.

“See? Clara here has better manners than me as she’s being way friendlier.”

The two laughed and Jack finally spoke.

“It’s fine. I know what it’s like to want to be left alone, believe me.”

“I’m Eric,” the man said as he extended his hand.

“Jack.” 

“And this,” Eric smiled, “is Clara. And she thanks you for returning her shoe last week, by the way.”

“It was me,” Jack blurted out.

“What was you?”

“It was me who ran over her shoe with my cart.”

Eric laughed. “That’s okay. I mean, at least you returned it to its rightful owner.”

“I’m sure your wife was glad you came back with both shoes, eh?” 

The man look puzzled and then laughed again. 

“My wife? Bless your heart! No, no wife.”

Jack realized how heteronormative he was being. Shitty would have had a field day with him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to--” 

Eric quickly added, “No husband either for that matter. Just me and Clara. Right, sugar?”

Jack and Eric grinned at each other, then Eric peered into Jack’s shopping cart.

“Lots of fruits and veggies, I see. Impressive.”

“I am a growing boy,” Jack said and playfully flexed his arms, surprised at his own chutzpah.

“Are you always this flirty?” Eric asked as he placed his hands on his hips. “And in front of my child, too?”

Jack blushed and began to stammer.

“I’m just teasing you, Jack. Clearly,” Eric said as he slowly raked his eyes down Jack’s body, “you eat very healthy.”

Jack let out a loud laugh. “Pot meet kettle?”

It was then Eric’s turn to blush as he covered his face and laughed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just been a long time since I’ve even had… banter?”

Jack smiled and then he just went for it. Why not? He still found Eric incredibly attractive and it seemed like the feelings were mutual.

“Would you like to have some coffee with me? We can go to a kid-friendly café. We can banter some more. I’m a great banterer.”

Eric’s smile disappeared. 

“Oh… um, I would but I really don’t date right now. Or at all. I--”

“That’s okay,” Jack said. “No need to give me any explanations. Really.” 

Jack tried to mask his disappointment, as Eric studied his face and smiled softly. 

“You really are very sweet, aren’t you?” Eric said. “Thank you.”

He then got up on his toes and planted a soft kiss on Jack’s cheek.

“Goodbye, Jack.”

Jack watched as Eric rolled his cart down and over to the next aisle, and it appeared that was the end of that. 

Jack thought maybe he’d change his Whole Foods after all.

**+++**

“I’m surprised you’ve never heard of him,” Alicia said. 

“I’m surprised you’d come all the way here just to see him,” Jack chirped.

“Clearly, I came to see you first and Bitty Bittle, second.”

“Really? His name is Bitty Bittle?” Jack asked as he poured Alicia a glass of wine.

“Nickname he’s had since college. He’s my food and lifestyle guru—without any of that GOOP nonsense—and when I heard he was actually going to be signing his new book here I just had to come. And now I get to visit my beautiful son.”

“Do you mean me or him?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she said with a wink as Jack laughed.

Alicia had flown in that morning from Montreal to spend the weekend with Jack. Jack enjoyed the quiet summer weeks of the off-season. It gave him time to savor moments like these. He grilled some fish on the balcony as he caught up with maman.

“And papa didn’t want to come out with you?”

“He’s off doing god-knows-what in Toronto with Wayne and Mario. Some sort of goofy reunion.”

“Haha. I bet he misses you.”

“Probably,” Alicia said with a smirk. “So Bitty films his show here, he’s lived here since college, and you have no idea who he is?”

“Busy,” he offered with a shrug.

“Well, guess you’ll meet him at the book signing tomorrow. He’s so fascinating. He’s been baking since he was a little boy, had a popular vlog in college, started his own bakery, it took off like crazy, he wrote a cookbook, was offered a show. And he’s so sweet!”

“You’re such a _cook_ bunny,” Jack chuckled.

“Hush! And then, he was dating that actor from that _Law & Order_ spin-off and they were going to get married and have a baby but the guy broke it off.” Alicia shook a fist. “Said he didn’t want to be a father or some nonsense, after they had already worked with a surrogate. Can you believe it? I wanted to beat that guy senseless. I bet he was secretly dating some twink he met on Grindr.”

“Twink? Really, maman?” Jack laughed. “And how do you know about Grindr?”

“Poor Bitty got his heart broken and hasn’t dated since,” Alicia said sadly.

“More wine?”

Alicia grinned. “Mmm, yes! You have me so spoiled.”

Jack smiled at his mother who continued to sing Bitty Bittle’s praises.

The next morning, Jack and Alicia drove to Barnes and Noble, and Alicia bounced happily as they waited in line. A few people approached her for an autograph and a couple selfies, some said hello to Jack, but like Alicia, the crowd was there for Bitty.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring other stuff for him to sign,” Jack said.

“I want him to sign the new book. I heard there’s a whole section on piecaken.”

“Piecaken? What’s piecaken? Do I want to know?”

The line moved forward and Jack and Alicia chatted idly until Jack heard the voice. _His_ voice.

“And who do I make this out to, honey?”

“Elizabeth, please.”

“Sure thing, Elizabeth.”

Jack peered over everyone’s head in front of him and just about died when he saw it was Eric—his Eric—sitting at a table at the end of the line signing his book. He was Bitty Bittle.

“ _Câlisse_ ,” Jack muttered.

“What is it?”

“I--I know him.” He pulled down his snapback and felt his shoulders begin to rise with tension.

“You know him? How?” Alicia asked. 

Jack’s face flushed and then Alicia squeaked.

“Jacky!” she staged whispered with glee. “No!”

“His name is Eric. I ran into him at Whole Foods,” Jack whispered back. “Twice.”

Alicia gripped Jack’s arm. 

“Did you two sleep together‽”

“Maman!”

“Well?”

“Yes, we totally threw down right there in aisle 12 by the olive bar.”

“I wish!” Alicia shot back.

“ _Merde_!” Jack said. “He’s going to think I’m following him or something. I asked him out and he said no. He said he doesn’t date or whatever.”

“I told you that! It’s that moronic Chad’s fault! I should have him kicked out of SAG.”

The line kept moving forward and the look on Alicia’s face was priceless. 

“Well, we’re almost up there, so you better think of what you’re going to say.”

“Hi, welcome. And who do I make this out--” Eric said then stopped when he realized it was Jack, and then completely froze when he saw Alicia.

“Bitty, I’m Alicia--”

“Oh my god, you’re Alicia Zimmermann,” Eric said as he held his hand to his mouth. “It’s really you.”

“And this is my son, Jack, who had no idea who you were so he’s not stalking you. He just came to keep me company.”

Jack covered his face and groaned as Eric laughed. He looked at Jack and smiled.

“Hi.”

“Euh, hi.”

Alicia beamed and then cleared her throat.

“Oh, uh, sorry. Who do I make this out to?” Eric asked Alicia.

“‘To my new best friend, Alicia,’” she replied.

“Nice,” Eric said as he smiled. He then looked at Jack, “Are you buying a book, too?”

“Sure,” Jack said, and then, hell, why not? “And maybe some coffee... for you?”

Eric stared at Jack with an eyebrow raised. He took a book from the stack, wrote something in it and gave it to Jack.

“Thank you so much for stopping by. Alicia, I love you and I hope you enjoy the book.”

Alicia smiled and waved as Jack took the book and pulled her away.

Once they were hidden from view, he opened it.

_401-555-1595 xo_

“Get out!” Alicia yelled. 

They both walked up the registers with smiles on their faces.

**+++**

Jack pulled up to Eric’s house right at 5:00 p.m. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he counted from one to ten. The two had been texting each other for the last few weeks. With Jack’s preseason schedule and Bitty finishing up a small book tour, they finally found time to get together.

He rang the doorbell and saw movement inside Eric’s windows. Eric poked his head out from behind the curtain, and the two caught each other’s glance as Jack waved. 

“Well, aren’t you Mister Punctual?” Eric said with a grin when he opened the door.

“Canadian,” Jack said as an explanation. “Hi, Eric. It’s good to see you again.”

“Come in, please. My sitter should be here in a little bit, and then we can get going.”

Jack entered the house and loved how homey and lived-in it felt. 

“Excuse the mess,” Eric said as he moved some wooden blocks into a basket.

Clara, who sat on the floor, crawled toward Jack.

“Hello, hi,” Jack said softly as he sat down cross-legged near her. Clara climbed right into his lap and he brushed her hair out of her face.

“Just make yourself right at home, I guess!” Bitty laughed as he watched Clara lean back and begin to suck her thumb.

“She likes me,” Jack beamed.

“She’s a good judge of character,” Bitty replied. He smiled at Jack and said, “I’m glad you finally texted when you did.”

“I never thought I’d get the chance to,” Jack said simply. “I’m glad you gave me the opportunity.”

“Jack,” Eric began, then paused. He gripped a wooden block and continued, “Before we go, I feel like I should be honest with you…”

“Eric--”

“You can call me Bitty.”

“Bitty, there’s no pressure here, okay? I just want to get to know you. That’s all. It’s just an early dinner.”

Bitty looked relieved. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

**+++**

The two went to one of Jack’s favorite places right near the water. It was small, very low key and at that time of day, fairly empty.

They learned about one another, and much to Jack’s delight Bitty confessed that he had no idea who Jack was or what he did.

“I’m sure your mom probably told you about me,” Bitty said as he looked out the window. A family of ducks swam in the river.

“Some.”

“It’s hard for me to go out… on dates, I mean. What happened was so humiliating. My love life splattered in the tabloids like it’s oh so entertaining. And I’m not trying to talk about my ex here, I promise, I just wanted you to know why I said no the first time you asked me out.”

“Why did you say yes the second time?”

“I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your mom,” he said cheekily.

Jack grinned.

Bitty sighed. “And when it all happened, when I found out Chad didn’t want to be a father, our surrogate was already in her second trimester.”

“I’m so sorry, Bitty.”

“It all worked out for the best. I wanted Clara. I wanted her and loved her before I even met her. She was my daughter with or without Chad in the picture. I got the better end of the bargain, frankly.”

Jack smiled and placed his hand on Bitty’s.

“Do you want some dessert?” he asked.

“Not from here. God, no!”

Jack laughed. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“Let’s go back to my place for coffee and pie. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They returned to Bitty’s just as Clara was about ready to be put to bed. Bitty paid the sitter and got Clara into her pajamas.

“Do you mind if I read to her for a bit?” Bitty asked as he returned from her bedroom. “It’s our night time tradition.”

Clara clung to Bitty and yawned.

“Not at all. I can get the coffee going, if you show me where the stuff is.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

Bitty sat in a comfy looking armchair in the living room and settled in with Clara and a copy of _Goodnight, Moon_.

Jack watched them from the kitchen and filled the coffee filter.

“In the great green room,” Bitty began, “there was a telephone and a red balloon…”

Jack smiled as he heard Bitty continue. Twenty minutes later, Jack and Bitty sat at the kitchen table drinking their coffee and sharing a slice of pecan praline pie.

“You like?” Bitty asked.

“God, so good,” Jack said as he took another forkful.

“I can get you your own slice, you know,” Bitty chuckled.

“No, because then I’d eat it all.”

“That’s kinda the point of pie, Jack,” Bitty giggled.

There was one last chunk and they began to fork-wrestle for it. Jack’s tines got stuck with Bitty’s as their forks tried to stab at the last piece.

They laughed and Bitty huffed out, “No fair! You’re so much bigger than me.”

“You’re still strong,” Jack cried out. 

Jack forked the last piece and fed it to Bitty. Bitty smiled as he chewed, and they locked eyes. Jack leaned in closer, and Bitty gave the tiniest nod of consent.

Jack kissed Bitty—tender and sweet—and Bitty, in turn, melted into it. They kissed for a few moments until Bitty pulled away and jumped out of his seat.

“Jack, I can’t, okay?” Bitty said as he walked to the counter and turned away from Jack.

When it came to romance, Jack was generally clueless. He was clueless when it came to his feelings, clueless when it came to the feelings of others—but this, this thing with Bitty felt real. It felt good and right. Jack could tell Bitty liked him, and he sure as hell liked Bitty. Immensely. Kissing him was like coming home to a place he’d never known but it felt so natural and true.

“Look,” Bitty said as he gripped the counter, “my life… it’s, it’s complicated.” 

“Is that right?” Jack said as he took a step closer.

Bitty turned toward Jack. 

“Yeah, like you would not believe. And I have Clara to think of. She’s only ten-months-old, Jack. She comes first! And then there’s the show, my cookbook…”

“I know,” Jack said as he smiled and inched closer. 

“It--it wouldn’t be fair to you, you know? You travel. I travel. We’d hardly see each other. I’m just so, so busy,” Bitty whispered.

“Yep, so terrible, I’m sure,” Jack chirped softly as he stood in front of Bitty and brushed his hair off his forehead.

“Yes. Exactly,” Bitty squeaked out.

“So then I should just go,” Jack said and leaned down to cup Bitty’s face.

“Uh-huh,” Bitty said as his eyes fluttered shut.

Jack pressed a soft kiss onto Bitty’s lips and added a quick swipe of his tongue.

“W-what was I sayin’?” Bitty asked as his lips parted from Jack’s.

“Some horseshit about being too busy,” Jack murmured.

“Oh, right,” Bitty said as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and leaned in for another kiss.

The next morning, Clara played peek-a-boo at the kitchen table with Jack (who happily wore last night’s clothing), while Bitty whistled and flipped another pancake. Bitty smiled and gave Jack a happy wink. 

If this was the start of love, they’d both gladly take it. 

**+++**

Cheerios, a flat of strawberries, dark chocolate, gouda, butter. Jack checked the list and knew he was forgetting something. He stuffed it back into his pocket and turned around.

“Candles?” He called out.

“Yes, lord! I almost forgot. Thank you, sweetpea. You can’t have a birthday cake without candles,” Bitty replied from the end of the aisle and tossed them as he blew a kiss.

Clara laughed and clutched Jack’s arm as he carried her on his hip.

“What do you think, Clara? A number two candle, or two candles?” Jack asked and held out a candle with a bear on it.

She looked at the candles thoughtfully and looked up at Jack said, “Papa, pie.”

“Right. That’s what I thought you’d say,” Jack said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s go tell daddy we’re ready.”

“Okay, we got everything. You and papa all set to go home and celebrate turning two?” Bitty asked and pushed the shopping cart toward Jack and Clara.

“Yep!” Jack said as he bounced Clara up and down.

“What time are your parents getting in?” Bitty asked.

“One.”

“Then we better get going,” Bitty said and pulled Jack in for a quick kiss.

The three made their way to the registers with smiles on their faces.


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the media have to say about Jack and Bitty's relationship after it came to light? Did it go viral? Did Jack make a statement? Did Bitty? Here's their coming out through tabloids, photos, and an interview with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend, I wondered how news of their relationship went down in this alternate universe. Here's a little something I put together.

_US Magazine_  
**Stars — They’re Just Like Us!**  
THEY CHEER FOR THEIR FAVORITE TEAMS!  
**Bitty Bittle** was recently seen at a Providence Falconers’ game. Who knew the father of one was so into hockey?

**+**

_People Magazine_  
**Spotted Around Town**  
A budding friendship? Bitty Bittle was seen having lunch at Hemenway’s, in Providence, with Providence Falconer, Jack Zimmermann. Maybe Zimmermann is getting baking lessons to woo the special lady in his life?

**+**

**+**

_TMZ_  
**BREAKING NEWS**  
It appears that the NHL star, Jack Zimmermann, and celebrity chef, Bitty Bittle, are an item. While the two had been recently seen out and about on numerous occasions and have been coy about the nature of their relationship, it was clear the two are more than just friends. An onlooker informed us that the couple was seen on Seven Mile Beach, in Negril, enjoying a sunset stroll. Bittle’s daughter was carried by Zimmermann as Bittle kissed him on the lips. Not sure what the NHL has to say about this, but we can’t wait to hear.

Click here for pictures of the two.

**+**

_Perez Hilton_  
Celebrity lifestyle guru and baker, Bitty Bittle, and NHL hunk, Jack Zimmermann, were seen on Friday night, opting for a super fun date night as they ice skated at Rockefeller Center, both grinning ear to ear throughout the evening. Zimmermann had played against the Rangers the night before. Bittle’s young daughter was seen in Zimmermann’s arms as they weaved through the crowds. Looks like this is getting serious.

TMZ has pics from the date night… check out the adorable shots HERE! So wonderful!!!

**+**

_US Magazine_  
**Stars — They’re Just Like Us!**  
THEY SHOP FOR GROCERIES!  
**Bitty Bittle** and **Jack Zimmermann** checked out produce at Whole Foods in Providence. “They were super handsy” during their shopping, one witness tells _Us_.

**+**

_Lainey Gossip_

Dear Gossips,

Now we normally don’t write about sportsball types, but this involves America’s sweetheart, Bitty Bittle. Apparently, the cat is out of the bag that Bittle has snatched the best cheekbones in the NHL as both men were recently spotted wearing matching bands. 

Both have been intensely private with details about their relationship, but inside sources told _People_ , “Those two are the real deal. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone as perfect for each other as them. Jack is super romantic and loves showering Bitty with affection.”

We’re having a hard time believing that Zimmermann, once called a Hockey Robot, can be “super romantic” but we doubt Bittle would jump back in the saddle with anyone unless it were serious given his relationship history. Chad LeCross, we’re looking at you!

What are your guesses? Will it be a long or short engagement? Or are they already married?

**+**

**+**

_ESPN_

**HE CAN PLAY**  
**_For Providence Falconer, Jack Zimmermann, it was all a matter of timing and the heart_**  
_By Amalia Mendez_

Jack Zimmermann is as intimidating off the ice and he is on -- but not for the reasons you may think. Zimmermann’s intense gaze offers insight to a man that’s sure of himself in a non-threatening way, but one that lets you know he does not mess around. 

“I’m only talking about my personal life because Eric said he’d rather it come from us than speculative others,” Zimmermann explained to me -- not seeming angry, just practical, matter-of-fact.

I met Zimmermann at a coffee shop in downtown Providence, where we were going to discuss the start of his fifth season with the Providence Falconers, the legacy of being Bad Bob Zimmermann’s son, and his recent coming out and engagement.

“And I’m not going to talk about the incident before the draft. That’s been talked about to death… pardon the pun,” he says with a slight smirk.

I was warned about Zimmermann’s dry humor, but didn’t believe it until now. The “incident” before the draft Zimmermann referred to was his overdose on anti-anxiety medication, at the age of 19, where he was declared legally dead for two minutes. 

After rehab, Zimmermann pursued his undergraduate degree at Samwell University in Massachusetts. He’s often stated that his time at Samwell was when he truly rediscovered his love for the game and found the kind of person he wanted to be.

"I don't think it is possible to do more for the league than Jack has done," said Providence Falconer GM, Georgia Martin. “His talent on the ice, his volunteer work, his support for his teammates -- and even other teams -- make him a player young rookies aspire to be.”

“Is that the kind of man you envisioned you wanted to be?” I asked as I read back Martin’s quote to him.

Zimmermann blushes and then quickly regains his composure.

“It’s nice to be thought of in that way. I must be doing something right,” he says with a soft laugh.

When asked how he felt about the upcoming season, Zimmermann says, “We’ve consistently shown we could play good hockey. And this year is no different, we’ve been showing we can do that from day one in training camp. That said, we have a lot of young guys coming up this season so they’ll need time to mature but with the leadership the rest of the team has shown, it should be a great season to witness. There’s still a lot of growth to be done but you have to be patient with the process, and I believe in it. Everyone having everyone’s back is key.”

My phone beeps and as I apologized for not turning it off, Zimmermann quickly puts me at ease.

“It’s fine. You need to be in touch at all times because of your job. I get it. I'm pretty old-fashioned. I never feel the need to say where I am, what I’m eating or anything like that,” he says with a laugh. “But people insist that I should share my opinion about every single thing. Yeah, I’m really not into that but it just comes with the territory. My dad is addicted to his Facebook and Twitter, but he’s always been more gregarious than I have."

When asked about his father, hockey legend Bob Zimmermann, Zimmermann smiles. 

“We had such a complicated relationship when I was younger.” 

He pauses and he looks out of the coffee shop window, contemplating his next words.

“The pressure of being Bad Bob Zimmermann’s son was often, at times, overwhelming but once I realized that all he wanted was for me to be happy -- to work at my best potential and to do it for me, it made me see our relationship in such a different light. I realized that I was very lucky to have his wisdom. He lived through everything I did, there isn’t a single play I’ve done that he hasn’t done first. His hindsight and insight is everything.”

A waitress comes and refills Zimmermann’s coffee and he asks what the pie of the day is. He opts for the apple.

“I blame Eric for getting me hooked on pie, though this won’t be as good as his.” He shrugs and says, “I guess this is where we shift gears and you ask me about him, eh?”

Eric is Bitty Bittle, Zimmermann’s fiance and renowned chef and baker. Bitty Bittle and Zimmermann began dating over a year ago. After Bittle was spotted at several Falconers’ games, speculation began. Aiden Snowden, Alexei Mashkov, Andrew Haeling -- all were names thrown into the “Who is Bitty Dating?” hat. When it was Zimmermann who was revealed as Bittle’s partner, many were surprised.

Zimmermann laughs. “There were people who said that I was too dry and boring for him. And I was like, ‘You don’t even know me!’”

His pie comes, and he takes a bite and hums.

“Good, but it’s no Bittle pie.”

A soft smile spreads across his face, and it is here where Zimmermann finally appears unguarded.

“When we met, I was instantly drawn to him. I had no idea who he was, but he had this sweetness and light about him that I hadn’t really encountered before, but at the same time, he was also so strong. He turned me down the first time I asked him out.” Zimmermann laughs again. “But we got to know each other and he realized I wasn’t such a bad guy after all.”

It was shortly after photos of the two of them began popping up in the tabloids that their relationship was revealed. I asked whether he felt pressured to come out. 

“We were on vacation in Jamaica, and we both decided it was enough. Why were we hiding? We just wanted to spend a quiet family vacation without having to worry about who would see us. So we just spent the rest of our time there the way any other family would: holding hands, playing with our daughter, showing affection. It’s just life, man.”

The NHL took the news well, for the most part. There have been documented cases of other players harassing Zimmermann, as well as fan protests but Zimmermann insists that only made him feel stronger about his decision to come out -- not just for him, but for younger athletes out there who are afraid of what may be in store for them. He began working extensively with _You Can Play_ and quickly joined their Board of Directors.

“Locker rooms should be safe and free from homophobia. In an ideal world, we would be judged on talent and work ethic. Sexual orientation and/or gender identity should not come into play,” Zimmermann takes a long sip of his coffee then continues, “Sadly, that’s not the case and I felt it was important to say something and take a stand and tell people that they can -- and should -- play, no matter what.”

He states he did it for the LGBTQA community, for other athletes, for Bittle, but also for himself. And while people have been labeling Zimmermann a hero, he quickly rebuffs the title.

“I don’t do things to be seen as exciting or labeled a pioneer. I just try to do what’s right. In an older interview, Sid [Crosby] once said, ‘I may not always have the most exciting answers, but that's who I am. I can't change that.’” Zimmermann smiles as he fiddles with his engagement ring. “I agree with that 110%... and at the end of the day, I like who I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.


End file.
